


Eat a dick:)

by Mars_Autumn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Autumn/pseuds/Mars_Autumn
Summary: Yes you aiden





	Eat a dick:)

What it says on the notes:)


End file.
